Dangerous Choices: Messing With Godly Power
by WritingQueen1998
Summary: Katlyn knew what she was doing was dangerous, maybe even crazy, but she had heard what the magicians had seen at the Red Pyramid. Apophis. And she wasn't going to sit by and let things happen. So when a certain god shows up to give her an offer...is it one she can't refuse? And will the Kanes, and everyone else for that matter, trust her if they found out her dark secret.


Katlyn slowed her breathing, trying to focus on the spell she was training with. With her eyes closed she took stance, holding her staff in her right hand and her wand in her left. She tried pulled power from her amulet, feeling the raw energy run through her. Finally she opened her eyes and shouted, "Ha-di!" The old brick wall in front of her shattered, falling to pieces in front of her.

"Better, but still not good enough." She turned to the voice. "You're going to need to do better than that if you're going to be accepted."

Katlyn sighed. "I know, I know. Jeez. If I knew working with you was going to be such a pain Set I wouldn't have even bothered."

Katlyn had been training with the god for a few months now, ever since the Kane siblings had said there was a threat of Apophis. She knew she was going against the House by doing so, which was why she had left, but she couldn't just stand by and let things happen. So she had made a barter with the god.

"You knew it was going to be hard from the begining." He argued. "I warned you. I'm not on good terms with the Kanes."

Katlyn frowned. "Well, that's not going to stop me from trying to help. I'll just have to keep this hidden." She fingered the amulet around her neck, which allowed her to channel Set's power and add it to her own. It was why she was able to learn so quickly.

Set huffed. "Whatever. You need to get moving. Brooklyn House is only a couple miles away from here." With that Set disappeared in a flash, and Katlyn sighed. It was like this most days. Their relationship was tense at best. But she had to work with what she had.

Katlyn grabbed her bag, putting her things inside and sliding it over her shoulders. Then she started walking down the street, heading in the direction of the infamous Brooklyn House.

She had learned its location a while ago, when she first hear about the Kanes. Even then she was interested in helping them, but she never knew how. She became determined when she heard of what the magicians saw at the Red Pyramid. A snake-like figure in the sky that some rumored to be Apophis. That was when Set had approached her, offering her the chance to do something, in return for being his host. Though she was wary of the offer, something in her told her to accept. They had been training every since.

She stopped at the entrance to what looked like a normal junk yard, and at first she thought she had gotten the address wrong. But then she saw it, out of the corner of her eye. A beautiful mansion set above the junkyard, with a staircase leading to the door, and when she looked over it was still there. Awestruck she slowly made her way to the staircase, stopping at the bottom.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She turned and saw Set, dressed in an outfit similar to hers. He tended to do that, probably to mock her more than anything else, but when she asked he shrugged and never gave an answer.

Katlyn crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly noticing the temperature outside. "What do we do if they don't accept me?"

"Then you go off on your own." He replied. "Simple as that."

Katlyn turned her head towards the mansion doors at the top of the stairs. Steeling her nerves she forced her feet forward, taking each step closer and filling herself with a little more fear each time. When she got to the door she did as Set told her to: she move her hand as if she were opening the door, and it opened with her movements. Carefully she stepped inside, unknown of what they would do if she surprised them. "Hello? Anyone here?"

She paused when she heard a shuffling noise from further inside. Then a girl, about her age, appeared from down a hall. She had a friendly smile on her face as she walked up. "Hi. My name's Sadie. What's your's?"

"Katlyn." Katlyn replied. "Nice to meet you. You wouldn't happen to be Sadie Kane by any chance, would you?"

Something flashed in her eyes, but disappeared before Katlyn could make out what it was. "Yeah, that's me. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what exactly are you doing here?"

Katlyn shuffled a little bit before replying. "I heard about what you did, how you stopped Set from destroying the world and all. And there were rumors going around that you saw Apophis. I couldn't just sit around and wait for something bad to happen. So I was wondering if I could stay here and help you guys?"

Sadie didn't speak for a moment. She stod there, a neutral expression on her face. Katlyn thought she was trying to think of a polite way to decline the offer when Sadie finally spoke. "Sure! We could definetly use a hand! We didn't think there was anyone else out there who cared."

Katlyn sighed internally. "Well, I'm not most people. I've been practicing on my own for a while now, and I think I've gotten pretty good."

Sadie waved for Katlyn to follow as she started back down the hall. When she stopped Sadie turned to Katlyn and annouced. "Welcome to Brooklyn House!"


End file.
